Imperfect Sided Triangle.
by Trivher
Summary: Clu only does what he wants not thinking of anyone else. A recipe for disaster.
1. 1A

Not mine.  It's hard but I think I have come to terms with that.

I knew it couldn't last forever.  That I would eventually get caught and have a bounty would be placed on my head.  I knew the risks and that the end won't justify and make everything all nice and pretty again.  I decided to risk my life, everyone who loved and trusted me just because I could.  I wanted it all, like a child in a candy store throwing a fit.  That works for a bit but soon your going to get slapped.  But if I knew it would of caused all the damage it did I would of tried harder to stop myself.

            I think he knew to some degree what I had been doing.  The secret phone calls always spoken in hushed whispers.  Never staying for any extended period of time.  He thought it was for another reason.  To assure that neither of us would be caught and labeled forever.  Nothing is wrong with that label, but that's not what we are.  For us it's all about some fun for a little while.  We agreed on that from the beginning, nothing serious.  But of course being a lover of poetry and the finer things in life he had to make it to be more.  So in a way he pushed me away after all he knew my fear of the us we had created.

            I am a shamed to say I was just using her for sex.  I mean my God that girl would lay any living creature without beating an eyelash!  And everyone thinks she's so sweet and innocent, she really had that act down packed.  I never really liked her, no even in a friendship sort of a way.  I'm just good at pretending that I do, she's not the only that can play pretend.  She didn't catch me.  When she was formed in the womb the element of common sense someway skipped over her.  I was never careful, never tried to cover my tracks.  I suppose I should have been just a tad sensitive to her feelings.  But I'm an asshole.

            She was the one that pushed me towards her.  I had no plans of pressuring our friendship into more.  She made the first move and I went for it, love is my weakness.  It would never work for us, no matter how hard we tried.  The friendship level was on our side, that bond could never be broken.  Just the chemical energy wasn't hot enough to keep the inner fire burning for long enough.  I don't think she realized that or carefully choose to ignore it.  I of course did not and soon after we began I started to push her way.


	2. 2B

Jack was the first to go.  That looking back should of seen coming.  He's so damn sensitive only I knew the degree of how much.  I lay the blame all on me, I should have protected him from himself.  Listened more and concerned his feelings on a deeper level.  Or I should of come clean with him and told him the truth.  I had been too afraid and figured he'd catch on soon enough.  But it wasn't suppose to be by opening my bedroom door that one night.

            He actually cried.  At that moment I was stuck with a thousand emotions running through my veins.  Angry of being caught, embarrassment at seeing someone cry, upset that it was over, happy it was over.  Annie didn't understand the situation and would only scream for Jack to leave the room.  But I knew the idea of Jack seeing her lying there completely undressed was wonderful to her.  After all she was a little sex fanatic and never had any trouble fluting it off.  I had quickly pulled on a pair pants not paying attention if they were inside or outside in or backwards and chased after him.  Leaving Annie to put the piece together that would keep her occupied for quite awhile.

            I caught him downstairs, reaching to remove the chain on that door that blocked his freedom.  I grabbed his shoulders and forcefully spun him to face me.  He was still crying the silent kind of tears.  I didn't know what to say, knowing I had to say something.  Sorry never works in these situations.  Saying it wasn't your fault t was me would just be a knife into the soul.  Finally I opened my mouth and without thinking blurted out I love you!  He forced himself out of my grasp managed to remove the lock and ran like a southern storm.  And then I had heard it.


	3. 3C

Fiona was sitting on the couch having fallen asleep reading a book, and stirred back to reality by the screams.  She wasn't crying but her eyes showed server pain and disgust.  I didn't know what to, neither did she.  So she and I just there sat there staring at each other.  It was as if our souls were having a conversation that we weren't allowed to hear.  She rises from the couch walks up to me and violently slaps my right cheek.  Running up the stairs I hear her tears and sobs being released.  I don't try stopping her, it would serve me no good.

            I figured they would eventually come to terms with it all, move on with their lives like normal.  But I suppose I'm harder to get over then I gave myself credit for.  It was only thirty minutes after Jack fled the phone call arrived.  It was 1 o'clock in the morning that should of risen suspicious in my head something would be wrong.  Molly answered it from her bedroom.  I had nearly forgotten she was here, we all do.  Locking herself away allowing us young'uns to take care of ourselves.  It was like she no longer cared what in the hell we did.  I heard the door squeak open and it was followed by the image of Molly standing on the top of the stairs, pale, shaking.  Right there I instantly knew the cause of her appearance.  He was dead.

            Jack slit his own throat; the knife was still clutched in his hand.  Or at least that's what the police and detectives told us.  They had pictures but I refused to look.  I drove to it.  It was all my fault!  Only if stopped to think before acting he could of still been here.  Sitting next to me laughing at some joke only we would understand.  Everything would be simply wonderful again.  I was too self-centered, focused only on my pain that I forgot the feeling Fiona was certainly experiencing.  She was the next to go.

            My dad was the one that found her lying peacefully on her bed.  It was time to eat dinner so he gently shook her body.  It didn't take long for his screams and feeling of dread to fill the house and our hearts.  She poised herself, carefully calutated the amount of pills and the proper constriction of whisky.  Molly won't stop crying she had lost everything she ever held close to her heart.  I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth.  Of how my actions of thinking of myself and screwing around behind everyone's backs literally and metroically.  Life is one big chain reaction and Molly and Annie were the next to fall.


	4. 4D

Annie's death was not her fault.  She had handled Jack and Fiona's suicides quite well, maybe because she didn't know them like we had.  Or maybe because she was the only one able to understand in life you just have to move forward.  I wonder did she scream, cry and try to escape from the car?  The police say they were found Molly physically holding Annie down.  Or at least they think so; the damage was too dramatic to completely piece together.  Why did Molly bring Annie to with her on the train tracks?  It made no sense!  But nothing made sense anymore, nothing ever would again.

            I killed them all.  I shattered the world.  And why?  Because I could.  Because I had to have my cake and eat it to.  Because I never took the feeling of others in consideration.  I thought of ending my life as well.  Even thought of ways I could do it they were too many ways to count.  But I couldn't do it.  Couldn't do what they were able to do.  Plus I didn't want to be the coward and leave another hole in my parents and Carey's heart.  But I don't think I'll ever recover from all the pain.  It will be with me forever.  And that will be my death every waking moment.


End file.
